Journey
by Filidais
Summary: Prequel to my LOTR fic "Unseeing" that I suddenly got the urge to write. A blind elemental finds herself helping the company of Thorin Oakenshield cross Middle Earth to reclaim their homeland.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own anything *sob* except my OC and her pet. _**

**_Flidais is pronounced flee-dish and she is named after the Goddess of the Forest. _**

**_Sidhe is pronounced sid and is named after the fairy cat of the highlands_**.

It all started with a knock at her door. She knew who it was for she could sense his aura. It was bright and cooling. He was no foe.

"Ah! Flidais! How are you this evening?" The Grey Wizard asked.

"Very well, Gandalf! What brings you to my home?" She replied.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"No"

"No?" Gandalf was puzzled, "I haven't yet told you the favor."

"You're going to ask me to help you with one of your adventures, we both know what happened last time." She narrowed her eyes.

Sighing, Gandalf tried a different approach, "but your skills would benefit the adventure greatly and there will be someone there I would want you to look out for."

"Who would I be protecting" her interest peaked for she didn't want anymore innocent lives to be lost while on one of Gandalf's adventures.

"A hobbit."

A hobbit, a kind that has never seen the horrors of the world. She would go, and protect him at all costs.

"I'll do it." She replied curtly.

"You'll find a symbol upon a door in Hobbiton, that's how you will know you've come to the right house. I'll see you in 1 week."

She knocked three times upon the door with her staff and waited. Her feline companion paced back and forth with anticipation and worry behind her. Flidais had instructed her companion to wait patiently behind the fence until the feline could enter the house. When the door opened Flidais sensed a small aura in front of her, it was pale blue and worried.

"No need to be afraid little one" she said as an attempt to soothe him.

"Oh, I'm not afraid of you as a person, I'm afraid of what you'll add to the chaos that is already happening inside my house."

She chuckled, " I promise, I will not add to the chaotic atmosphere."

The hobbit stepped aside to allow her to enter the hobbit hole. She reached out with her left hand to feel the edge of the door so she would not bump her head coming in and used her staff to lightly tap against the floor in front of her to warn her of any obstructions.

"Why do you still have your hood up?" The hobbit asked her.

"It's more comfortable this way, and there is something about me I would not yet like to introduce and explain." Flidais followed the hobbit'a footsteps as they padded along the wood floor, only to stop at an entrance way. She sensed the familiar aura of Gandalf and twelve unfamiliar ones.

"Ah!" Gandalf's welcoming voice greeted her," you've made it!" However, before he could get along further there was a harsh pounding at the door. Bilbo got up to answer it and from the feeling in the room Flidais could tell that this person was important.

"Gandalf..." He greeted the wizard in a deep and rumbling tone, "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice...I would have not found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door..." He explained.

"Mark? There is no mark on that door! It was painted a week ago!" The hobbit spoke, his voice laced with confusion and annoyance.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself!" Gandalf revealed, causing the hobbit to grumble. The other voice then went on to add," and there is a large feline like beast in the yard that I had to sneak past lest I wanted to be ripped to shreds"

"Now that I did not put that there." The wizard quietly added.

Flidais spoke up," I'm sorry, she can be a bit overprotective at I times, I apologize." However, instead of hearing an acceptance of her apology she felt all eyes upon her. It would seem that she was forgotten among the excitement of their leader arriving.

"Bilbo, Flidais, allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company. Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf went on," and may I also introduce the rest of you to Filidais." With this, she lowered her hood. Causing those around her to gasp, although she was very beautiful her face was marred by scars on her face, leaving her with eyes that were unseeing. She was blind.

"Gandalf" Thorin's voice cut him off," you said you would find a fourteenth member for our company not a fifteenth as well. Now, not only will the Hobbit be a burden, this woman will be as well."

"Excuse me?!" Flidais exclaimed," just because I am handicapped does not mean I am useless." She turned to Gandalf,"See? This is exactly why I was reluctant to come along in the first place." She sighed and started to walk back towards the door when Gandalf's voice boomed," Thorin Oakenshield, you asked me to find a fourteenth member for this party and I did, but I also found an addition that will benefit you greatly in the long run." He turned," and Flidais, you know you are not useless so get back in here." She grumbled and returned to the dining room.

"Then what do you do? Do you prefer an axe" he scoffed at the idea," or a sword?"

There was silence.

"Oh? You are addressing me?" Flidais replied," well you should address me by name, as I can't see who your talking to. But to answer your question. Neither, I rely on different methods of protection."

"Such as?" Thorin inquired further.

"Well, my companion you so lovingly called a beast is one of them."

"You managed to tame that thing?"

"What thing?" A voice pipped up from behind her. Flidais only had to click her tongue three times for her companion to come bounding through the door.

"Oh. That thing."

Her companion was not overly large, the size of what we would call a lioness, her silver fur shimmered and her green eyes were constantly searching. For what, they did not know, but she surely was intimidating for the smaller dwarves and hobbit.

"Her name is Sidhe" Flidais explained," and as long as you respect her she will return the favor. And I sense more than the three voices here. So please. Introduce yourselves, so I may place a voice with an aura."

Gandalf introduced them one by one, going around in a circle. When the wizard called their name they merely greeted her or vocalized in some way, to allow her to place a name with a voice. They continued their on with their meeting, however, when it came time to grace Bilbo with the contract one of the dwarves made it their mission to scare the hobbit, and he ended up fainting. This caused Flidais to panic a little. She merely got up, using her staff to tap the ground until it hit the hobbit's body. She focused on the wind outside, harnessing its energy to levitate the poor hobbit's form into the next room. When she returned she could feel eyes upon her.

"You never told us you were a wizard as well" Thorin gruffly said.

"That is because I am not one."

"Then what are you?" The voice belonging to the youngest prince, Kili.

"I simply possess the power to manipulate the elements. That's all." Flidais replied, "Now if you all will excuse me I'm going to get some rest before we depart. Goodnight Gandalf." She said while exiting the Hobbit hole, bowing towards the small hobbit in the chair by the fireplace," Bilbo" before she made her way towards the door.

"Is she going to be okay sleeping out there Gandalf?" The hobbit questioned worriedly.

"Yes yes, she prefers the outdoors. Stating that the indoors make her feel contained and claustrophobic." He consoled the hobbit.

Flidais awoke to Sidhe pawing at her. She smiled sleepily," Good morning my love"

She heard someone clear their throat as she groggily made her way towards the Wizard's aura. "Hmmm?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"We leave in ten minutes and I don't see that you have any supplies, or a horse for that matter." Thorin's gruff voice greeted her.

"I will be quite fine, trust me. And Gandalf said he would be bringing me a horse. Didn't you Gandalf?" She called out to him.

"Mhm." He handed her a brown horse.

"Why hello there!" She greeted, holding her hand out while moving forward until her fingertips grazed the velvet soft nose of the horse. Flidais just heard Thorin scoff before walking away.

"How are you supposed to ride it?" She heard the eldest prince, Fili, question.

"Just like you or anyone else does. I just trust this horse knows who it is following." She smiled. Filidais heard Gandalf call for everyone to get on their ponies and head off but she could feel that they were still missing a member.

"What about the Hobbit?!" She questioned.

"He will catch up." The wizard simply replied. Flidais grumbled and felt for the reigns of her horse before hoisting herself up. She merely tapped her horse with her feet and they were off with Sidhe following close behind her.

After about twenty minutes of riding she could hear the hurried sound of feet running from behind them. Suddenly a small voice rang out, "STOP!" The sound of running coming closer, the company stopped and Bilbo caught up to them. "I, erm, I signed the contract"

"Well, everything seems to be in order. Welcome! Bilbo Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakensheild" Balin said.

After about an hour more of riding, Flidais was beginning to get bored. She tapped her horse a bit and got into a trot, then into a canter. She loved the feel of the wind in her hair. She giggled and squealed loudly as she flew by the rest of the company, whom she could feel their eyes upon her. Filidais could hear her feline companion following steadily behind her.

"Umm, Gandalf?" The hobbit asked "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes Master Hobbit, she'll be quite fine"

When the company caught up to Flidais, they found her already setting up her bedding in a field.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Thorin questioned. She turned toward his voice, "Well, I think this is a good of a place as any to rest for the night. I'm getting a good vibe from the area." She turned back to her belongings, searching through her pack until she felt the handle of her brush. She called Sidhe over and Flidais began to run her fingers through the feline's fur, feeling for any knots and tangles.

"Where did you find such a creature?" She heard Bilbo ask," and how did you manage to tame it?"

"I didn't find her, she found me" Flidais replied calmly, still running her fingers through the fur; Sidhe's purring gently vibrating her fingers. She heard a low rumble of a growling belly come from the hobbit. "I think you should go find some food, Master Hobbit" she smiled.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me, I've survived this long haven't I?"

After the company had eaten they saw Flidais make her way towards the center of the camp to join them. Lightly tapping the ground in front of her with her staff, checking for any obstructions in her path. She tapped the log in front of the fire three times before sitting down, Sidhe followed close behind and curled up beside her. She calmly placed her hands, one atop of the other, on her staff, then laid her chin upon her hands. Flidais stared, unseeing, into the flames. She felt two bodies sit beside her.

"So, you're obviously not a hobbit."

"So why do you not where any shoes?" The heirs of Durin asked

"So I can feel the vibrations on the ground around me." She replied.

"How does that work?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, right now I can feel a pair of heavy footsteps walking along the perimeter. Most likely whomever you guys put on watch. I can also feel the faint pawing at the ground from the hooves of our horses and ponies."

"Where you born blind?" Kili asked without thinking as Fili clonked him on the back of the head.

Flidais sighed," No I was not. I too gazed upon the green of the grass and watched men spar and gaze upon the beauty of creatures big and small. But the tale of how I lost my sight, well, that is one for another day." She heard Bilbo yawn," I think it is time we get to bed no?" She spoke out to whomever was still awake as she allowed Sidhe to lead her back to her bedroll.

Thorin felt pity for the woman as she described what she could no longer see, her voice heavy with regret.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my loves! I'm so glad you guys like the story so far. But alas, I do not own anything, only my OC's.

The next day the company got caught up in a dreadful downpour.

"Gandalf? Is there anything you can do about this current deluge?" Bofur called.

"It is raining and will continue to rain until it stops. I'm afraid you'll have to find another wizard for that kind of magic."

"What about you Flidais?" She heard Bilbo address her.

"While I have some control over the elements I do not have full control and therefore cannot change the weather at will. Like Gandalf said, you'll have to find another Wizard for that"

"Are there other wizards Gandalf?" Bilbo inquired

"Yes, there is Sauroman the White, the highest in our order. The two Blue Wizards, although I've quite forgotten their names and then there is Radagast the Brown" Flidais smiled at the mention of the odd wizard. He to shared her reverence for nature and all living things, they got along famously. She drowned out the rest of the conversation, reminiscing about her past. She suddenly heard someone call her name,"hmmm?"

"I asked what color of wizard are you?" Fili asked.

"I'm not a wizard, I'm just an Elemental."

"Just?!" Bilbo exclaimed,"what you can do, is amazing and we haven't even seen you in action yet!" Flidais just chuckled to herself and continued on in the rain.

"We stop here for tonight" Thorin said a couple hours later. Flidais could feel a dark presence lingering over the area they had stopped at.

"A farmer lived here with his family. They were killed. Thorin, we should really move on for a while," he said to Thorin who stood right next to him.

"No! My Company is tired and we need to rest!"

"We could make it for the Hidden Valley" Gandalf began but Thorin cut him off,

"We will not go seek shelter at our enemies!"

Gandalf sighed heavily. "They are not your enemies, Thorin"

"A dragon attacked Erebor, they just watched. My grandfather was killed and thousands of us died in Moria and in the wild. Where had they been? The elves just watched! Thranduil betrayed us! We don't need the elves now!"

"But we have a map we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us" Gandald tried one last time.

Thorin just waved him off. "I said no. And now let it go. Come on, Bombur! We're hungry!"

The wizard turned on his heels, furiously marched off. Bilbo watched him quite worried,

"Gandalf, where are you going?"

"I'm seeking the company of the only person around with common sense!"

"And who is that?" Bilbo asked truly puzzled.

"Myself, Mister Baggins!" And with that the wizard marched off and left the camp.

"Is he going to be back?!" Bilbo squeaked.

"Do not worry Master Hobbit. He'll be back. He is merely calming down." Flidais said in attempt to soothe the anxious hobbit. "Come along Sidhe, we have some things to do."

"You are abandoning us as well?!" She heard Thorin yell at her.

"No, I'm just trying to find a place for my pet to get some energy out. Unless you would like a hungry and hyper lioness in your camp? Dwarves are just the right size for her." She sneered. "And when do I answer to you anyways? Thorin Oakensheild" She spat out his name. Flidais turned and made her way for the small pond area that was located just a few hundred yards away. She was tired of feeling dirty, and her hair was so oily it was bothering her. She stripped down to her undergarments, laying her clothing on a log nearby. She told Sidhe to keep the perimeter clear before she took the last of her clothing off, laying them next to their kin. She waded into the water, feeling the dirt and sweat dissipate from her skin. She ducked her head underwater, hearing the faint crackling of the sand and the muffled sounds of the world above her.

When she returned to the camp, however, the entire company was gone. Flidais could hear voices coming from an area just south of the camp. Puzzled, she went to investigate. With Sidhe close behind her she walked cautiously towards the voices. She felt the ground beneath her shake with the force of something big walking upon it, and whatever it was, it was getting closer. Suddenly she was scooped up my a monstrous hand.

"Found another one! Although this one is bigger than the rest" and nasty voice said. It clicked in Flidias's mind, however, that she was currently being carried around like a doll by a giant troll.

"Put me down you stupid oaf!" She cried out, although she knew it was a pointless endeavor to reason with him. So she tried a different tactic, she focused on the heat coming from the nearby fire pit and burned the troll with her hands.

"Ow!" He winced as he brought his finger to his mouth, consequentially dropping her in the process. She landed on the forest floor with a thump and had the wind knocked out of her. She was suddenly scooped back up again and put into a sack and thrown on top of, what she assumed to be, the other dwarves.

"I leave you guys for ten minutes and you go ahead and get yourself captured by Mountain Trolls." She grumbled under her breath.

As quickly as she was thrown down, Bombur was snatched up.

"No! No!" Bilbo' voice rang out, "you don't want to eat that one, he has parasites in his...tubes?"

"Hey! I don't have parasites, you have parasites!" And retorts much like this one erupted from the group of dwarves. Flidais shook her head Dwarves really are dim at times. Suddenly there was silence and then came an outcry of agreement from the dwarves.

"I have some a large as my arm!" Kili's voice shouted above the rest.

"So are you suggesting we just let them all go?!" The annoyed troll exclaimed.

Suddenly Gandalf's voice rang out above them," The dawn will take you all!"

"Can we eat him too?" Were the last words uttered by the trolls before they were turned to stone.

Flidais felt the bonds that held her sack together loosen and she tumbled out of the bag. She crawled across the ground, desperately feeling for something familiar. And in all her grace and regality, she ran into someone's behind. "Oof, I'm so sorry" she stuttered out. Flidais could feel the haughty aura wafting off the body in front of her and she immediately knew who she had run into. The royal pain in her behind, himself. However, before he could retort or even speak to her, Sidhe came bounding through the trees and immediately came to Flidais's aid.

"Ah, thank you my love" she addressed the feline sweetly,"now, to find that blasted stick I call a staff, again."

"Erm." A small voice squeaked from behind her, she turned, Flidais could feel the broken energy of her staff so she knew it could only mean one thing. It was broken, snapped in two.

"It's quite alright Bilbo." She soothed,"I'll procure another one... Can someone find me a large stick of some sorts please?!" She called out.

"Gandalf, this is an example of why I was hesitant for her to join my company. Look at her. Without her magic stick she is a liability and a burden!" Thorin explained.

Flidais was livid.

"Excuse me?! But it is not my fault I am blind, it's not my fault you lot got yourselves captured by trolls and I had to go find your sorry asses. And it is certainly not my fault a blundering idiot of a mountain troll snapped my 'magical stick' in two. Do not, for a second , underestimate me Thorin Oakenshield. For a dragon will be the least of your problems." Flidais snarled. She turned to walk away but was tripped up by a stray root, and unceremoniously fell on her face. "AND WILL SOMEONE PLEASE HAND ME A DAMN WALKING STICK!" She bellowed. Nervously, poor Ori scampered over and cautiously placed a long branch in the Elemental's outstretched hand. With this she stomped off, Sidhe went to follow her master but not before snapping at the passing Dwarf lord's ankles.


End file.
